


Hey roomie!

by comic4244



Series: HSFG shorts [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: i know thats not very sansby centric, but i would love a oneshot about doggo & hearth meeting for the first time as roomys and like how/if they got along :Dchallenge failed.





	Hey roomie!

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you gaylie!! You suck! I was literately stuck on this fucking shit for hours!
> 
> gaylie the gay as fuck ugly bastard!!:  
> i know thats not very sansby centric, but i would love a oneshot about doggo & hearth meeting for the first time as roomys and like how/if they got along :D

Hearth opened the door to his new dorm, and it seemed his ‘roomie’ was already inside.

A dog god was sitting on the couch. (provided by the school) nursing a beer, he was slouched while his legs were spread apart and one of his arms was hanging behind the couch. He looked bored.

But then he noticed Hearth’s appearance and nodded towards him, and pointed to himself.

“Orion. I’m a huntsman. But you can call me Doggo.”

Hearth walked over to the edge of the couch, and nodded.

“Hearth.”

Doggo sat up, grinned at him for a moment then stood up. “Hearth God, huh?” 

“God of the Hearth.”

“Same thing! But not much of a talker are you?” Doggo chuckled as he waved him off, “Ok, what’s your name though?”

“Hearth.” Hearth said, unmoving.

“Dude you know what i meant.” Doggo looked a bit irritated. 

“...” After a bit of time of Hearth looking over Doggo, deciding if it was worth his time or not. He decided to tell him, he was gonna live in the same dorm as him, might as well play nice.

“Grillby.”

“PA! Grillby?! Oh my stars I get it! ‘Grill’-by! HA Let me guess! You are a good cook!” Orion doubled over, his hands on his knees as he laughed.

Grillby said nothing as he got his things and headed to the bedroom that doesn’t have boxes at the entrance. He opened the door and went inside, Ignoring his roommate and shutting the door.

“WAIT! Wait! Haha, oh come on! Don’t get all stuck up about it!”

Doggo kept laughing, but he made no move to go after Hearth.

This was the start of an amazing friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
